


One Shots (Multi-Fandom)

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Professional Wrestling, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: One shots centred around severl characters and fandoms.Also uploaded to Quotev.com and Wattpad.com





	1. Reunion (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (Y/L/N) = Your Last Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour   
> (H/C) = Hair Colour   
> (H/L) = Hair Length  
> (N/N) = Nickname

Word Count 2,034

Reunited (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

It had been an eventful few years. With Thanos sending his children to New York to retrieving the Time Stone and another pair to get the Mind Stone. The entire decimation and the following five years of hell before the ultimate plan to bring everyone back. The cost of bringing everyone back being greater than those involved expected, Natasha sacrificing herself so Clint could get the Soul Stone, Tony doing the same to make sure Thanos and his black order couldn’t be a nuisance to anyone else or wipe out half the universe again. Yet they had also lost Vision and (Y/N) during the Battle of Wakanda, that alone had left a gaping hole in Steve’s heart. First he had had lost (Y/N) then he had failed to stop Thanos the first time and lost both Bucky and Sam in the decimation. 

“I’m sorry Buck” whispered Steve, placing a hand on the shoulder of his life long friend. He knew the slightly older brunette had been unaware of (Y/N) death until after the Battle of Earth had ended, Tony’s recent funeral having brought on the sadness of never getting to say a proper goodbye to the woman they both grew up with. “She would proud we won” continued the world’s first avenger, as he looked over to his best friend, only to see the heartbreak and overwhelming sadness over losing the (H/C) woman, he had loved for so long. That alone bringing a frown to Steve’s lips, especially when he knew how it felt to lose the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. 

“I love her, Steve” uttered Bucky, looking over the lake outside the newly rebuilt compound, the small tomb stone placed under the trees there, surrounded by the shadows of the trees. “I just wanted to tell her I loved her one last time and say a proper goodbye” added the former super assassin, the memory of when he first found out she had survived the fall off the cliff in 1944 still haunted him, yet only happiness and excitement could be seen when he had been reunited with the (H/C), (E/C) woman again in Wakanda. The man formerly known as the Winter Soldier soon looked down at the grave stone, tracing the letters with his right hand until he had spelt out the name of the woman it was placed there to memorialise. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), 1920 – 2018. Friend, Sister, Hero. In this heart of mine, you’ll live for a lifetime” read Bucky, almost hating the happiness others had found, the resent something he held for those who had got their loved ones and families back when he was left without his precious (N/N). 

“I know you did” mumbled the great Captain as he looked over to where Bruce was building the new time machine of sorts, so he could go back and return the stones back to where they had been taken from. “She loved you too, she always did” he quietly added not wanting to ruin the sad moment, he knew there was no words to describe the pain or the journey the three had been on both together and separately, just as he knew there was little anyone could do to ease the pain of his best friend. “Just remember she chose you, she always chose you” continued Steve, reminding Bucky of when they were just normal people, living in Brooklyn. How (Y/N) and Bucky had secretly gotten married with Steve as their only witness. A decision they had made on a whim a few days before Bucky was sent to the front lines of war. 

The two super soldiers soon walked to the small pier, Steve debating whether or not to tell his grieving best friend what he planned to do or if he should keep it to himself. He felt almost guilty, but also knew it would only be worse on his oldest and closest friend if he didn’t say something before hand. The famous captain could only smile slightly upon seeing the picture Bucky held onto, the black and white slightly faded photo of the three of them together at the Stark Expo before being separated by the war. Life was so much simpler back then. It was at that moment Steve had an idea, quietly sending a message to Bruce, to put another suit in the case with the Infinity Stones along with a navigation bracelet, although the super soldier didn’t give a reason why. Only that its something he had to do. 

“When I return the stones” started Steve, watching as Bucky torn his attention away from the faded photograph, an echo of a smile on his almost ageless lips. “I’m not coming back. But I promise you, you’ll be okay” uttered Steve, cryptically trying to tell his best friend what he was planning on doing, although he could see Bucky was struggling to understand. “You’ll see what I mean tomorrow” finished the war hero as he turned his attention to the photo, remembering he met Peggy shortly after. Just as he began to wonder what life would have been like had he not gone into the ice all those years ago. Would he and Peggy been happy together? Would they have had the perfect life and little family? He wanted to get the answer to those questions, to experience everything he wanted and finally get the life Tony had told him to get on so many occasions in the past. 

Time Jump – Following Day 

Bruce stood in the tree line near the compound, curious over what Steve was up to. His questioning over the night getting him little answers although he had a gut feeling whatever he was up to was something very few knew of. Sam stood near by looking over to where the man he had called friend stood, having had his offer of going with the great captain rejected. Bucky on the other hand stood to the others side of the machine, watching as Bruce flicked and clicked buttons. Although he soon turned to his best friend. 

“You’ll be okay Buck” spoke Steve as he once again placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Already wearing his suit, ready for his one way journey. He knew Bucky was the only one who knew he didn’t plan on coming back, just as he knew Bruce was still curious why he asked for another suit and bracelet. “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back” commented Steve, knowing it had been a lifetime since the man before him spoke those same words to him, before they parted the last time. The smirk to appear on the older man’s lips, shadowed with the sadness of knowledge and lost, although his eyes suggested he was at least trying to be happy for what his best friend was attempting to find. Something he too had once felt so long ago. He could recall every time he began to remember what HYDRA forced him to forget, (Y/N) was always the first thing to come back, your piercing (E/C) eyes, flowing (H/L), (H/C) hair, even your smile and flawless skin. 

“How can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you” responded Bucky, a hint of a smirk coming to his lips through the sadness as he repeated the words Steve had once said to him. He wondered how things had changed so quickly to the point they had swapped roles, how Steve was the one out in the open and confident in who he is and Bucky was the one hidden and trying to avoid people around him for fear of being judged or hurt again. He soon took his place next to Sam, watching as Steve stood in the centre of the round machine which would send him back in time. His red and white suit forming a helmet, just as he picked up the case containing the Infinity Stones, as well as Thor’s hammer. Bruce soon counted down until Steve would disappear, explaining he would have as long as he needed in his time but for the rest of them it would be five seconds. 

“Where the hell is he?” asked Sam when Steve didn’t reappear at the end of the five seconds, no one did, until Bruce tried again. Bucky already knowing Steve was going back to 1946 to be with Peggy and live out his life with her. Yet to the surprise of the three someone did appear in the centre of the machine, when the helmet disappeared, Bucky looked on shocked. There in front of him stood his (Y/N), alive and well although it looked like you had just been through hell and back. The dirt ingrained in your skin and the gash across your right cheek. 

“(N/N)” whispered Bucky, when he stepped closer, seeing your confusion. He held out his hands to touch you, if only to reassure himself you were real instead of his mind playing evil tricks on him. Tricking him into once again seeing you when no one else could. He soon wrapped (Y/N) tightly in his arms, ignoring the small argument between Bruce and Sam. A small smile appearing on his lips as he remembered Steve’s words from the day before, realising Steve had always intended to send (Y/N) back to him, if only to give him hope he wasn’t going to lose everything again. “I’ve missed you” he continued, the same hushed tone as before as he nuzzled his face into your (H/C) hair. 

“Sam” called Bucky upon looking to where you had pointed, seeing an old man sitting on a bench overlooking the small lake there, the sun setting giving a breath taking view to anyone who seen it. New York skyline in the far distance. The man in question soon come over, a smirk on his lips to see (Y/N) once again stood there, Bucky’s cybernetic arm around her shoulders as if to make sure you wouldn’t leave him again. “Go on” added the older super solider, knowing Sam had to be the one to talk to Steve, after all he knew what the now normal man was likely to do. Steve had given him something when he sent (Y/N) back to him and he had gotten the life he had once been so excited for likely with Peggy, now it was time to give something to the other who had been there to help no matter how dangerous the situations they found themselves in or mission he went on were. 

“Passing the mantle on” spoke (Y/N), your voice an even tone as you looked up to Bucky, small smile appear on your lips as you seen the sadness and uncertainty he once processed begin to fade away. Although a questioning look remained in his eyes. “Steve knew the only way to make sure you’ll be okay was to send me back. Since he was going to find his own happiness he wanted you to have yours too” muttered (Y/N) explaining why Steve had gone back to the Battle of Wakanda and saved you from your fate by sending you there, like Bucky unaware of the time gap but also more than happy to once again find your place in the world as long as you had the man you loved so much at your side. The former soldier soon pulled you closer to him, you head resting on his shoulder as you watch a much older and ordinary looking Steve passing the shield and mantle of Captain America on to the next person. Just as you watched as Sam looked over to Bucky almost for approval, the former super assassin nodding, a small smile on his lips, as he wondered what stories Steve would have to tell of the new life he had created for himself. 

“Love you 3000” uttered Bucky as he once again buried his face his your (H/C) hair, the small giggle to escape you, only serving to bring a more sincere smile to his lips. The overwhelming happiness now replacing the sadness, grief and depression that had become almost a distant memory in the moment he had held his beloved (N/N) in his arms again.


	2. I Miss You (Fred Weasley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name   
> (E/C) = Eye Colour   
> (H/C) = Hair Colour
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter fandom

Word Count 5,709

I Miss You (Fred Weasley x Reader)

You never really thought the Second Wizarding War would lead to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry being the battle field. After all you were a student there being placed in Gryffindor like your parents before you and of course you God Father. Who had raised you the best he could with the morals he was sure your mother would have wanted. In your last year as a student of Hogwarts you along with your best friends Fred and George joined Dumbledore’s Army, learning from Harry the things the Ministry were refusing to teach. You often helped the twins course some sort of distraction to allow other to get to and from the room of requirements unnoticed. 

Just to add insult to injury you had helped Fred and George to pull off the ultimate prank during the fifth year OWL tests. You had course a distract using some of the spells you had learnt in charms class to make loud bangs and bright coloured sparks in one end of the castle, as well as put a few curses of different object to make sure it took Filtch a little longer to sort out. To your surprise Professor Snape had pulled you aside and given you a key before leaving you, with a hint of a smile of his lips, he knew this day had would come but always expected Fred and George to start it. Instead they were trying to comfort a first year who had to write lines in detention. 

~ Flashback ~

You were running through the halls, on the furthest side of the castle, sending up brightly colour sparks from your wand as you went, setting off some loud explosions now and again. Your phoenix Marauder following behind you, healing the students injuries from the detention they had most likely been wrongfully given. You also put curses on different objects you know the inquisitorial squad, Umbridge and Filtch were going to use. Even some of the professors were there watching as you created the disturbance and moved on. Your head of house Professor McGonagall had told you where the twins were to which you smiled, nodded and went on your way. 

As you were making your way down to the court yard where Fred and George were, Professor Snape had caught hold of your arm, pulling you into one of his store rooms and making sure no one was around before giving you a key. You looked confused and was about to ask what the key was to but you noticed Filtch walking down the hall. 

“Now Miss Black, I expect you to live up to being a Gryffindor student. And do what is right by the other students around you. Or you will end up in Headmistress Umbridge office again writing lines” spoke Snape, you had caught on to what he was telling you and nodded, before leaving smirking to yourself when you seen the hint of a smile on his normally frowning lips. There had been many times where Professor Snape had smiled at your antics. Although you were the daughter of Sirius Black one of them who bullied him during his school days, you were also the daughter of S-J Halliwell, a mischievous Gryffindor Student who had given James Potter himself a run for his money, often jinxing the boy. Snape had said many times you reminded him of your mother who was also a childhood friend of his. 

It wasn’t too much longer after that you found the twins with the first year Ravenclaw student, trying to make the young boy smile again. And telling him eventually the line of words on his hand would fade away and stop hurting. It was at that point George looked up and seen you standing there, a mischievous smile place firmly on your features. Fred too soon turned around and to see you. Both of the twins looked around at each other wondering what it was you had in mind. After all the three of you were amongst those punished for being a member of Dumbledore’s Army. 

“Are you two up for a little fun? and teaching our headmistress just what happens when you wrongfully mess with the students of this school” spoke (Y/N) moving some of your (H/C) our of your face. You knew they were always up for fun, but to your surprise you could see the uncertainty in their eyes, however you could see the young Ravenclaw student sat on the bench was looking forward to what you had planned and appeared to have forgotten about the painful words written on across his left hand. “Don’t tell me you two are actually thinking about the answer? What happened to the Fred and George who were never afraid to help me with a prank or two? We are the Mischievous Trio, it’s time we live up to our name and get some payback for the students” added (Y/N) your big (E/C) sparkling with the mischief and the smile to match still firmly place upon your lips. 

“What do you have in mind?” asked Fred, he and George had known you since the three of you were six, the three of you had clicked almost instantly and had been inseparable ever since. You could always tell when they were up to something and could out do them with pranks and other things. Often it was the three of you together that was coursing the mischief and havoc around the school or wherever it was you happened to be. It was then that the three of you seen Filtch and other members of the Inquisitor Squad run past with fire shaped animals chasing after them. George just looked over to you and smiled trying to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape his lips at the scene before him. 

“Really (Y/N), your started to course the havoc without us. Honestly what would we do without you?” chuckled George turning to you, knowing whatever you had in mind as vengeance wasn’t going to end well for the members of the Inquisitor Squad or Umbridge. After all, you were normally the one behind the mayhem that ensured. You smiled innocently at George which in turn brought a smile to Fred’s features. It was then Marauder finally caught up with you to which you signalled the phoenix over to the first year Ravenclaw student, you knew she had done her job when the boy smiled at you in thanks. 

“Well I have already cursed objects and other things as well as set off brightly coloured sparks and bangs around the castle so how do you feel about crashing the OWL examinations and showing Umbridge that she doesn’t have as much control as she thinks she does. Using the Fireworks you two invented” (Y/N) replied, you knew they were going to say that was impossible, after all Umbridge had confiscated all of their products and had banned them, she had locked them in her office and taken the key with her, she kept it on her personnel at all times. 

“How do you suppose we do that, Umbridge has them locked in her office and has the key on her” spoke Fred wondering if you knew of a secret passage way into her office that neither George or himself knew of. It was at that moment that you held up the key to her office, the one that Snape had given you earlier when you were running down to the courtyard to find them. Once again the twins looked at you and smiled, before sending the Ravenclaw Student to safety. They knew what they were going to do would have consequences if it went wrong, especially since Umbridge was their target. 

A few minutes later and the trio had retrieved their ammo and was now about to start their own version of a reign of terror on the current cruel headmistress and anyone who helped her. (Y/N) stood near at the top of the stair that lead to their moving stair chamber, one of the fireworks in hand, you quietly used the spell to light the end and with your wand directed it to fly and hit the golden doors to the great hall, doing the same with others, until Umbridge opened the doors to see what was coursing the sound. Just seconds after she did, Fred and George went zooming past on their brooms with a bag full of fireworks each. George having two of these bags and Fred having your broom with him. It wasn’t long before there was flashing lights, bangs and explosions in all different colours happening in the Great Hall, not to mention paper flying everywhere from the force of Fred and George flying past and using their wands to make a mess of the paper. 

You soon joined them in the great hall. You stood near the entrance and took hold of George’s outstretched hand, riding on the back of his broom while also taking the bag of Whiz Bangs from him. You signalled to Fred for your broom, to which he let go and you jumped from George’s to your own, just missing Umbridge as you flew past. By now the fifth year students were cheering and enjoying the display that was happening around him. You watched as Fred and George set off the dragon firework, knowing what it would do. As it chased Umbridge from the hall, the three of you followed setting off other fireworks and mini explosions as you went. The three of you soon left the great hall followed by the mass wave of fifth year students. They themselves had been joined by other students and teachers who had seen what the three of you had done in rebellion against the tyrannical reign of Umbridge. 

~ End of Flashback ~

Now here you were fighting in the battle of Hogwarts, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix who returned at the call of Nigel, as well as Neville who had sent the call to arms via the D.A coins. You were glad to be back in the place where most of your happy memories were but were slightly concerned on why you were there. Especially when you heard the voice of the Dark Lord himself. You didn’t want to listen to what he had to say as you knew it would have something to do with your god brother Harry. 

Before you really had time to process a war was going to break out. You were being sent in the same direction as Fred and George. To prepare for the battle that was looming and be stationed on the front line. You were near Remus and Tonks, and could see Fred and George from where you stood, as they could see you. You knew the likelihood of getting through this and keeping all the students safe was slim. But you had hope that it would end with the protectors of Hogwarts winning. You knew like all members of The Order of the Phoenix did, if Voldermort won then there was a good chance his reign of terror would only get worse and spread. There would be no stopping him as he would kill all those who opposed him. You watched from your position at one of the windows as the teachers of the school and the older members of the Order put up a protective shield around the school and other magical barriers to stop Voldermort and his army of Death Eaters from getting in. 

it wasn’t too long after that the Death Eaters began to fire several different curses each of them hitting the shield and making lights and loud explosion noises. It was then you started to feel the fear of what was going to happen when they finally got through. You knew you had to stay strong, if the shield failed for any reason then that would leave you and the other members of the Order as the line of defence while the students of the school got to safety and Harry did whatever he had to do. Tonks stood next to you and smiled, she knew you worried but also knew you would never abandon those who needed you, after all you were a Gryffindor when you attended the school and you had shown your bravery many times both when attending and in many battles since. 

“Together” spoke Tonks from besides you. Reminding you of a promise you two had once made when you were children growing up although she was in the same year as Charlie Weasley, she still tried to keep you under control with your mischief even if she did find some of the things you and the twins done amusing. Especially when it come to bewitching things. You turned to her and smiled. Repeating the same word, both of you knowing there was a high chance that most who were the line of defence would have a huge target on their backs and would be the first ones the Death Eaters would aim at. More than likely with the intention to kill. 

With Voldermort’s anger, hurt and shock channelling his power through his wand and with the intention of winning the battle, the shield the teachers of the school and older members of the Order had put up came down in what looked like burning pieces of shredded paper. Everyone who was defending the castle knew from that point on things were going to get a lot worse and death was now a more liniment threat than it had previously been. After all you knew the black clad Death Eaters would show no mercy and wouldn’t extinguish between those who were protecting the castle and those students who were trying to get to safety, to them if you were in the castle then you were an enemy. To make matter even worse the Death Eater army also had the giant spider, dementors and giants helping them. The defenders of the castle were not only inexperienced compared to them but also outnumbered. 

The battle waged on for what seemed like hours. Different colours sparks for different spells flying around the castle, the once great school of Hogwarts was in a state of despair, parts of it were collapsing under the attack of the uncaring Death Eaters and others magical beings and creatures that were helping them. After all to them it was just another war zone. You had lost count of how many curses you had dodged on your way to the place you had been called to. McGonagall had called you to the main stair well, knowing you knew the area better than most should due to your mischeivous activities when you were a student. On your way there you had saved Seamus from a rather nasty curse and got Dean Thomas out of the way of another. 

You had also bumped into Fred and George. The latter saving you from a curse, you were his best friend and also meant a great deal to both twins, even if neither hadn’t actually told you. George quickly pulled you to your feet and hugged you, placing a single kiss on your temple before moving to bottom of the stair well. You looked to Fred who quickly grabbed hold of wrist pulling you towards him before you had the chance to go to your new station. To your surprise he kissed you upon fully body contact, you were surprised at first but soon returned it. Kind of finding the irony funny there. Looks like Ron was right after all. 

“Together until the very end” spoke Fred, reciting the promise he had made you when you two eloped a few months prior. You could see George at the bottom of the stairs smirking and shaking his head. Also finding it amusing how Ron had predicted that one would do this. Fred looked at you and smiled knowing what he was going to do next would shock you further all things consider. “(Y/N) Black, will you marry me? In a proper wedding” asked Fred, he knew that George loved you like a sister and also the odds of getting out the war alive was slim. 

“Hmm. How about I answer after the said war.” (Y/N) quickly replied, stunning a Death Eater as it flew towards you. George had by now rejoined the pair of you. Finding it amusing how you were more than happy to make Fred wait for the answer. He soon shooed you to where you were needed, smiling at what could be for the future. Although he knew like they all did that nothing was certain. Once you got to your place you seen Neville standing near by. He smiled at you when he seen it was you who was his backup. After all you were a talented witch and now an Aura as well as the sponsor for the twins. 

“Hey (Y/N) good to have you as my back up. Even if there is a bounty out for you” spoke Neville, he knew you were aware of the bounty, after all Draco had been kind enough to warn you about it, so you knew you were likely to be targeted more than Harry would be. After all you were the last with the Black name. Add that to the fact that several of your family members were amongst the opposing army, you knew there was little chance you would personally survive the entire thing especially with Bellatrix being one of the many Death Eaters. 

“Yeah I know. Last with the Black name and all. You would think I was the one trying to destroy the Horcoxes with the way Voldermort acts” you replied adding a little sarcasm to the mood, you seen a hint of a smile of Neville’s features. After all things needed to be cheer up a little around the castle. It wasn’t more than twenty minutes later when the two of you were vastly outnumbered. You were just managing to over power the Death Eaters around you and for now keep them at bay. But when you looked over to Neville you saw he was struggling with the ones that were surrounding him. You were just about to help when a red spark passed you, just inches in front of you. And narrowly missing you, when you looked around you seen a Death Eater with a sadistic smile on his features. Stood before you was one of the more loyal Death Eaters and one who had helped Voldermort take over the Ministry of Magic. Corbin Yaxley. You knew nothing good would happen and you had no other choice but to face him. After all he would take his chance of trying to eliminate you especially since Voldermort seen you a threat for some reason. 

He threw several curses at you to which you blocked most of them, you recognised most of them he sent your way as stunning curses, you yourself managed to throw some back at him, in an attempt to dissuade him from attacking you, but you knew it was pointless when he started to throw curses that could do serious harm at you. All you could do then was block and hope you weren’t distracted by anything or someone would come and help you. Since you wouldn’t be able to do much without ending up with a fatal injury. Unlucky for you Yaxley managed to catch your right ankle with a curse that course excruciating pain, and courses (Y/N) to scream out in pain, catching the attention of Neville who was near by as well as Dean and Seamus. When you looked up at Yaxley you seen the same sadistic smile on his features, and knew he was going to finish what he had started. 

“Sectumsempra” spoke Yaxley while pointing his wand directly at you. You closed your eyes and waited for the inevitable pain, it wasn’t long before you felt it, and the blood begin to trickle down from the various wounds the curse had coursed to you. After a few minutes you passed out. When you came to again, you once again seen Neville, but he was looking up towards someone or something else. He looked down and seen you were awake and smiled but appeared to be worried about something. 

“It’s going to be okay (Y/N), Bill is here to help get you back to the great hall. Voldermort called off his forces for a 1 hour break. He is expecting Harry to give himself up in that time” spoke Neville informing you that it was Bill Weasley he was looking over to and speaking with when you woke up. True to his word Bill appeared in your view. “I stayed with you while Seamus and Dean went to get those able to come and help you” added Neville, informing you, he stayed with you just in case and while the other two in the area went and informed the other who had survived so far where you were. 

“All right (Y/N), I’m going to carry you to the great hall. We can get these injuries looked at once we are there. George will be happy to see you” whispered Bill, not telling you that Fred had been killed when a wall collapsed. He also knew which curse you had been hit with, and the likelihood of you surviving it. Neville had informed him you had been hit with it at least fifteen minutes before Voldermort called off his forces for the time being. It had taken Dean and Seamus twenty minutes to get help and bring them back. Thrust he knew from that calculation that if he was lucky he would be able to get you to the great hall in time so his younger brother could say one last goodbye to you. Even if it would break George’s heart to do it, especially since he had already lost his twin. 

Around about ten minutes later, Bill got to the doors of the Great Hall. He knew you were in pain and your heart was going to shatter when you seen who was amongst the dead. He was proven right when he heard you take a sharp breath upon seeing your cousin Tonks and her husband Remus Lupin who also happens to be the man who raised you, lying side by side on stretchers. (Y/N) felt tears appear when you seen Molly Weasley leaning down stroking the hair of one of her twin boys. You knew from the jacket it was Fred. Bill placed you on your feet once he reached his family, watching as Ron held you up for support while he went over to George to inform him. 

“She was hit by the Sectumsempra curse. Neville said Yaxley was the one she was fighting at the time. She doesn’t have much longer” sadly whispered Bill, seeing the emotions in George’s eyes flare up once again. It was at the moment you collapsed. George going straight over to you a sad smile on his features, where as Ron looked on in shock but grabbed hold of Hermione, she in returned hugged him, knowing you were like a sister to him, as well as another member of the Weasley Family. 

“Please don’t go (Y/N). I need you, I love you please just stay. For me” whispered George not daring to speak any louder out of fear he would end up in tears again although he knew it would eventually happen. “I‘ve already lost Fred, I don’t want to lose you to. I can’t go one without either of you. Please (Y/N) just stay with me. Fight please. My future is with you. (Y/N) please. Please” continued George but stopped when he realised you were not longer breathing. Fleur came over, and gently closed your eyes. George let his tear fall unsure what he was going to do now, he hated the fate that both (Y/N) and Fred shared and now turned his blame to the one who he believed caused the pain he was feeling. Harry. 

With the death of the dark lord Voldermort came the end of the Second Wizarding War. But for George and the rest of the Weasley clan, it brought the long journey of healing, starting with mourning for those they had lost. With invitation from Molly Weasley both Harry and Hermione moved into the Burrow with the remaining members of the Weasley clan. Each of them went through the mourning period in a different way. Ron would stand in the door way of the room (Y/N) previous occupied while staying there as well as looking across the hall to the room both Fred and George shared while living there. Ginny took to looking at the old photographs with Bill and Fleur. Percy walked aimlessly around the Burrow no longer speaking of the ministry, where as Molly was brought to tears whenever she called George, Fred by accident or looked at her clock and seen the pictures of Fred and (Y/N) on the “Lost” section. Arthur had lost his interest in the muggle world, where as Charlie had returned home for a visit and been given the fateful news, he was shock at first but then went silent not knowing what to do or say. 

George, he lost his smile and love for pranks and mischief. He had discovered he was no longer able to cast the Patronus charm and knew straight away it was because he didn’t have any happy memories that didn’t have Fred or (Y/N) in. He also held a lot of anger towards Harry, blaming him for the death of the pair of you. As to be expected Harry didn’t understand it at first, until Hermione explained to him George’s reasons to which Harry accepted knowing that it was George’s own way of dealing with the lost and pain he felt. Hermione had joined George in the living room a few months after the battle, carrying with her a quill and a few pieces of parchment. 

“I know it hurts, that Fred and (Y/N) left us. But they would have wanted you to carry on. Not to act like you died with them. So I propose writing letters to them. To free all your pent up emotions, the hurt you feel and the anger you have towards them for leaving you” spoke Hermione, giving him the parchment with the ink and quill. She had figured by now that he was keeping all his emotions pent up and was thrust not allowing himself to move on. George looked to the clock that had the pictures of both of them stuck under “Lost” and smiled sadly, before doing as Hermione suggested. 

Dear Fred and (Y/N), 

Things have been hard. I haven’t been able to look at anything the way I did when the pair of you were here with me. I miss the pair of you and have wished every day that I could either of joined you in death or both of you lived. Some days the pain is unbearable, Percy said it is survivors guilt. I know he is right but I just don’t know how to move on from this. You two have always been there for me, it’s going to be hard to adjust to life without either of you. 

I can’t produce the Patronus Charm any more. I have tried so many times, but I think I know why. All of my happy memories include one or both of you. Remembering them forces me to remember that neither of you are here. Maybe one day I will be able to produce it again. I also haven’t been at the shop as much as I should be. It reminds me of everything I lost, my smile, love for pranks and mischief and the two of you. 

I have been feeling so much. Too many emotions at once. There has been sadness that you two left me during that battle, anger at Harry. I blamed him, as the war started because he return to the castle to find and destroy the horcroxe there. To me if it wasn’t for him returning then both of you would still be here and the pain and guilt I feel would be mischief and happiness with a whole bunch of laughter thrown in. I feel a lot of guilt because I was the only one of the legendary Mischeivous Trio to survive. 

The clan isn’t doing to well. Ginny, Fleur and Bill look through the old photo albums of happier times. Ron stands at (Y/N) bedroom door or our old bedroom, he occasional goes to Grimmauld Place with Harry and Hermione as a small way of remembering you two although he would never admit it. Percy walks around like a zombie never talking about the Ministry but cries when he thinks no one is around. Where as Mum cries when she calls me you Fred by accident, or when she looks to the clock in the living room. Every time it shows the both of you as Lost she cries. Dad isn’t much better, he has lost the spark that held his interest in muggles and their way of life. Charlie came home to visit, when he was told what happened and became of you two he went into shock and hasn’t returned to his dragons yet. 

Hermione suggested I write this letter. She and Harry live here as part of the Weasley clan, like (Y/N) did for several days every month until she was old enough to go to Hogwarts. I miss you, both of you. When you died you took part of me with you. You took the part of me who was careless and always willing to crack a joke or break a few rules. I know that you two are together, looking after each other and more than likely watch us Weasley Clan members. More than likely trying to find a way to jinx us for our moping around. 

Charlie said the other day, he could imagine you two at Hogwarts, as two of the many ghosts. Pulling ghostly pranks on familiar teachers and unsuspecting student both new and old. The two of you floating the corridors sending students the wrong way and winding up the pictures as you went by. Playing silly sods with the Gryffindor students in the towers. I agree with him, I can imagine you guys doing that. Just like I can imagine the three of us going down in Hogwarts history as the three most mischeivous students and Gryffindor’s to step through the doors of the school. All our pranks and jokes memorialised and our great rebellion against Umbridge written about. 

I love and miss you both. I’m losing control of my emotions again especially the tears. So I am going to stop now. But before I go. I promise I will try and carry on, while remembering you two are with me in the many memories and in my heart. I will also try and go back to my mischeivous and pranking ways, the way I used to be when you were both with me. I also promise to live each day in your memory, to keep the joke shop going and to love you both forever. 

Until we meet again and finally join you.   
Love George (Gorgie – Forge) 

After writing the letter George put it in an envelope with a photo of the three of you together. Smiling as his imagination brought what he had written to life. He went to his room and place the envelope in the top draw on Fred’s side. Placing (Y/N) black and purple pendant and Fred’s favourite book in the draw too. 

~Time Skip 19 Years Later ~

A lot had changed for George Weasley. He was now a married man and the proud father of two children. As well as the owner of a string of Joke Shop stores. Weasley Wizarding Wheeze. He had gone on to marry Angelina, (Y/N) best friend outside of the twins during her school years. Together they went on to have two children. A son called Fred Weasley II and a daughter (Y/N) Weasley. Both of which were off to Hogwarts for another year. 

James Potter II had spoke of two ghost in Hogwarts who were mischeivous and often sent the students in the wrong direction. Normally resident Ravenclaw students. They also send the other students here and there as well. Each member of the Weasley-Potter-Granger family learnt from Professor McGonagall who the ghosts were and were surprised to learn that, each other there were related to them through blood. Each of them had also noticed that being related the mischeivous ghosts didn’t stop them from being sent the wrong way or falling for a prank or two. 

“Fred and (Y/N) Weasley nee Black. They were brave members of the Order of the Phoenix, who returned to the school when called upon. They were known for their mischief and prank pulling, along with George Weasley. During their final year they repelled against the then headmistress Dolores Umbridge, leaving the school shortly after. The pranks of the Mischeivous Trio are famous around this school today. They reside in Gryffindor Tower and their pranks are memorialise in the common room there” spoke McGonagall, remembering them fondly and remembering how (Y/N) and Fred had actually eloped a few months before the war. She had received word of the event and sent her congratulations for the pair of you. 

Although George was never able to produce the patronus charm again, he was thankful for what he gained and gladly told both of his children who they were named after as well as the stories of when he (Y/N) and Fred Weasley I attended Hogwarts themselves as mischeivous 11 to 17 year old. Angelina also told them of her memories on how the trio of George, Fred and (Y/N) Weasley became know as the Mischeivous Trio when they attended the school and how the idea for Weasley Wizarding Wheeze came about as well as the success it had come to. 

~ End ~


	3. Mikaelsons On Facebook (Mikaelson Family x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name 
> 
> Vampire Diaries/Originals fandom

Word Count 789

Mikealson’s On Facebook (Mikaelson family x Reader) 

(Y/N) Mikaelson uploaded a picture of Damon Salvatore, Enzo St John and Herself

Enzo St John: That brings back some memories gorgeous 

Enzo St John, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and Hayley Marshall liked this picture 

Niklaus Mikaelson: When was this picture taken?

Stefan Salvatore: Was about to ask the same thing

Niklaus Mikaelson: You don't know either?

Kol Mikaelson: Clearly he just stated that, look beautiful (Y/N)

(Y/N) Mikaelson: Thanks uncle Kol

Damon Salvatore: I know I’m in this picture but I don't remember it ;) 

Niklaus Mikaelson: Why did you wink at my daughter?

Enzo St John: I agree with that but change daughter to soul mate

Rebekah Mikaelson: Finally a Mikaelson with someone to care about

Niklaus Mikaelson: Why did you wink at my daughter?

Damon Salvatore: You mean like this :)

Caroline Forbes: Damon you're not helping the situation, Sorry Klaus

Elena Gilbert: When was this taken?

Jeremy Gilbert: The Chronicles of Damon Salvatore's Dark Days 

Matt Donovan: And The adventures of (Y/N) Mikaelson and Enzo St John

(Y/N) Mikaelson: Ha ha my sides are splitting with laughter 

Tyler Lockwood: (Y/N), how can you be so loving and caring when your father is so cold and heartless?

Niklaus Mikaelson: Watch your tongue if you want to keep it 

Hayley Marshall: Calm down Klaus, Tyler is just trying to wind you up. Nice picture (Y/N)

Elijah Mikaelson: Yes shows the evil side of you and the answer to you're question Tyler, she was raised by all of us

Finn Mikaelson: Not all of us, may I remind you I was in a box for nine centuries, I didn't even know about her until I was released 

Kol Mikaelson: At least she didn't get the suicidal part of the family 

Damon Salvatore, Niklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Enzo St John and Bonnie Bennett liked this

Bonnie Bennett: What is this all about?

Enzo St John: Long story short Bon Bon, (Y/N) uploaded a picture, which in turn made Damon wink at her which made Klaus ask why he winked at her, Elena ask when it was taken, Jeremy and Matty boy to come up with some sarcastic answer, Tyler insulted Klaus by asking a question about my (Y/N) personality, Elijah answered the question, Finn got involved and Kol insulted him.

(Y/N) Mikaelson: Don’t forget to breath

Enzo St John: I knew I forgot something

Damon Salvatore: You know it would be nice if you two got a room

Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, and Matt Donovan liked this 

(Y/N) Mikaelson: I want to kill you right now Damon

Enzo St John: Second that

Niklaus Mikaelson: I think I'm starting to like you Enzo

Stefan Salvatore: Great a new sinister pairing in Mystic Falls and New Orleans

Tyler Lockwood: Klefan forever ;)

(Y/N) Mikaelson, Enzo St John, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Marcel Gerard, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett, Hayley Marshall, Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce liked this 

Finn Mikaelson: What is Klefan? 

Katherine Pierce: Tyler meant Klaus and Stefan Forever. Now please excuse me while go whack my head off a table

Damon Salvatore: I think I'm going to throw up

(Y/N) Mikaelson: LMAO, Hayley would murder Stefan before that happens 

Hayley Marshall liked this

Marcel Gerard: Or Klaus would find Mikael 

Enzo St John: Now that’s awkward

Damon Salvatore: You missed Turtle off the end of that

Niklaus Mikaelson: I do not like this Facebook with all your intentions, winks and hearts

Hayley Marshall: And your point is?

Finn Mikaelson: DEACTIVATE ACCOUNTS!!!!!!!!!

Kol Mikaelson: Sorry darling but can't do that

(Y/N) Mikaelson: That’s been a bit over dramatic 

Finn Mikaelson: This wasn't around during the 12 century 

Enzo St John: Welcome to the 21st Century mate

Niklaus Mikaelson: Good choice in a soul mate (Y/N)

Rebekah Mikaelson: Klaus actually approving of someone 

Kol Mikaelson: It's a miracle 

Damon Salvatore: Was this the picture of when we were all at Dr Whitmore's new years party 

(Y/N) Mikaelson: Ding ding ding. We have a winner 

Jeremy Gilbert: Damon I think you just set yourself a new record

Matt Donovan: Well at least broke the old one 

Enzo St John: Took you long enough

Damon Salvatore: *Sings* I'm all alone there's nobody here beside me

(Y/N) Mikaelson: If it rains I’m blaming you 

Katherine Peirce: Shouldn't that be Finn who sings that you have Elena

Stefan Salvatore: At least he’s not singing All I want for Christmas

Caroline Forbes: Don’t give him ideas 

Jeremy Gilbert: Still can’t listen to Gangnam Style without the memory of Damon dancing haunting me

Finn Mikaelson: Can we all just leave this and deactivate our accounts?

Finn Mikaelson has been blocked


End file.
